Stay-SNK one shot
by ChicCritique
Summary: On the most recent expedition, Levi was badly injured. Head trauma and his lower leg was barely hanging on. One night, Eren has to leave, but without him Levi will go crazy and hurt himself; not that he already hasn't gone crazy. Short one-shot.


_"Will you stay with me tonight, Eren?"_

_"I have somewhere to go. I can't stay."_

_"Where, Eren?"_

_"It's...It's nothing. Go back to sleep."_

_"But I can't, Eren. Not without you."_

_"...Levi, you can. I know you can. Just go back to sleep, okay?"_

_"I can't, Eren. Can't. It won't work. Never works. I can't sleep if I don't feel your protection. Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't...sleep..."_

_"Levi, go to sleep. I'll be back in the morning, okay?"_

_"No. You aren't leaving. You aren't. You're staying with me. Just me. I need you, Eren."  
_

_"Levi...okay. Fine. But don't tell them if they ask you, okay?"_

_"Hmm? Ask me what? Ask me? Who? Who's asking me? Who's asking me what? Who're you talking about?"_

_"Mikasa. And if she asks you where I was. Tell her I couldn't come because we had a meeting."_

_"Meeting? What meeting? We had no meeting. Nope. If we did, they would tell her to come. They would tell her."_

_"Tell her Irvin needed to know something about my abilities."_

_"What abilities? What did Irvin need to know? Can you tell me? Tell me later?"  
_

_"Levi, this is fake. None of it happened. Just...remember what I told you, okay?"_

_"Yes. Okay, I will remember. Remember. Remember. Remember."_

_"I love you, Levi."_

_"Goodnight. Very good one. It's nighttime now. Did you know that some animals sleep during the day and are active at night? They are nocturnal. Did you know what nocturnal means? Do you know what a nocturnal animal is? A nocturnal animal is an animal that-"_

_"Yes, I know, Levi. Now go to sleep. You need it. And no talking."_

_"No talking? Right. I get it. I will go to sleep. Sleep, sleep, sleep. Hey, do you know what-?"_

_"Goodnight, Levi."_

_"Goodnight, Eren. Goodnight."_

And so, the two had cuddled the night before. Finally, they had a calm night together, because for three months, it was nothing but slammed doors and fights and arguments. It broke Levi inside; well, not that he wasn't before their relationship. Levi...he was a cold man before Eren came into his life. Yes, he still was cold at times, and Eren was rarely an exception. However, because of Levi's isolation and low self-esteem, Eren got angry and sad a lot, and Levi was the cause of it, even though he didn't want to be. Sometimes, he wished the brat would leave him alone. Most times, he wanted to leave and actually _be _alone. Every day, he wanted to be dead.

What was stopping him?

...Eren.

It wasn't a bad thing. It's just that Eren cared for the man too much. Levi cared too little of himself, and that was what really brought up the arguments and fights. Sometimes, Levi would be caught praying for death. Eren would slap the shit out of him, and then Levi would scream at him, begging him to let him die already. Whenever Eren asked why Levi hated himself so much; why he hurt himself so much; why he wanted to die so much, Eren couldn't get anything out of him. Levi would simply reply, "I'm fine" and no matter how much he screamed at Levi, how much he slapped him, how much he told him he loved him, it would always end up with Levi walking out of the door and coming back in the morning. His bed was the couch.

On the most recent expedition, Levi had gotten injured badly. He was scoping out the area for Titans, and just when he looked back to say that everything was clear, and jumper caught his leg and pulled him down. Luckily, a soldier had gotten to his help right away, slicing off the Titan's head and cutting the nape of its neck, but that was after Levi had fallen down on his head and nearly broke his head open. He had major head trauma and internal bleeding. From his knee to his big toe was barely hanging on, so they had to attach it with a whole bunch of crap that Levi would never be able to pronounce the names of. So, yeah, his leg was really rusty. But nothing would ever be as worse as his head trauma.

...

"No. You're staying with me."

"T-they...need...me..."

"They'll be fine. It would be better with you, but they, as well as I, would never send you out to battle in this condition. Considering how bad the condition you're in, you'll probably never see another Titan again."

"...Eren?"

"Yes?"

"But you're a Titan. A Titan."

"..."

"Don't worry, Eren. Don't worry. I won't slay you. I won't. You're a good Titan. Good Titan. Good use. Good heart. ."

"...I love you too, Levi."

"Mm."

"Levi...don't start this again."

"Are you sure they didn't order you to say that to me? Me? I'm pretty sure it was Irvin. Yes, Irvin. Irvin. He told you to say that so I would be motivated enough to help on a-"

"Levi, shut your goddamned mouth."

"..."

"Come here."

"No."

"Levi...!"

"I won't. You're a liar. You-"

"Now."

"I don't-"

"_Now."_

Levi knew what that firm tone meant. If he didn't come closer...Levi shivered just thinking about it. So he obeyed the younger and, reluctantly, clung to his warmth.

"Doesn't that feel better?"

"No."

"Levi, I love you so much. No one would be able to survive without you."

Levi laughed dryly. "Yeah. That's because-"

"I mean it. Now stop being a bitch and stop hurting yourself."

Levi didn't answer. He would only provoke the brunet more, and he didn't want to get beaten. Especially not tonight. It made him scared just to think about it. But he knew how much the younger cared about him. Deep, deep down. Because underneath all that boredom, underneath all that bravery, underneath all that strength, and underneath all that calmness, he was a broken man. At first, he didn't care about the people's deaths, but then he remembered how their loved ones would feel. And he remembered that those people died because of him. Those people died because they thought he was special.

Those people died in his hands, and he didn't do a single thing about it.

So, underneath everything he felt...

Was self-hatred.

And he loathed himself ever since his family had died.

But, what _really _drove him insane, truly insane, was when Isabel and Farlan died.

And he lived on, never even thinking about that thing.

Never even thinking about how many people died.

Never even thinking about the children who roamed the streets with dirty faces and bodies, holding out scraped and bloodied hands for food, only to receive a beating.

Never even thinking about what he did to himself.

...and that was how he died.

* * *

_=( Levi. Yes, this is really short. I'm sorry. BTW I don't own Attack on Titan, and I hope this made sense to all of you. Have a nice evening =) Love you _

_ MiMi_


End file.
